kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Dedede
|affiliation = Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, and sometimes Kirby }} F'at bird''' Image:KA Dedede.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Adventure King Dedede 5.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDL2 King Dedede.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' dedede1.jpg|''Kid Kirby'' (cancelled) KSS King Dedede.png|''Kirby Super Star'' / Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble kingdedededetail.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' CutPicture.com 2012-Aug-03 11 12 41.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Boss Butch) KSStSt King Dedede Art.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Image:Dedede64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Dedede64_2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KDDD64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:K64 DededeKirby.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64 Kirby Dedede ori.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:HnK KingDedede 2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:HnK KingDedede 3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:HnK KingDedede 4.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:HnK KingDedede 5.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:HnK KingDedede 6.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:HnK KingDedede 7.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:KCC Dedede.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:KCC Dedede 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:KCC Dedede 3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:Dedede.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSBB King Dedede.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Image:Dedede2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Dedede.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Image:Dedede KRTDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' File:KRtDL Dedede.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD King Dedede.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gallery DL Dedede.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' PL Dedede.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KP Dedede.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' DC Dedede.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' II6.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' BG Dedede.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) Toy Box Kirby.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Pinball) KTB star break 6.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Star Break) EE Dedede.png|''Kirby Super Star'' kirbysstarstacker_22.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KDL3 King Dedede.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Air ride1 Dedede.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride (N64)'' dedede.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' 64 Dedede.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' YYY Dedede.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Trophy237.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (trophy) NID Dedede.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' DDDAnime.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' King Dedede Race.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Dedede Ball.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (playable) KSqSq_KingDedede_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSBB_Dedede.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' King_dedede.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (trophy) Dedede in KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Dedede Mass Attack.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' King_Dedede_Returns.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Necro Nebula) KQ Dedede.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KTD_King_Dedede_tour.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Masked_Dedede.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Masked_Dedede's_Revenge.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Cracker.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) KFZ Dedede.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' DDDZ Beetley.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' screen-10.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Dedede Burst.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Dedede Burst 2.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' screen-1.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU Dedede Burst.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU Dedede Burst 2.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Sprites KDL Dedede sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA King Dedede sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA King Dedede Quick Draw sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) KPL King Dedede sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC King Dedede sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 King Dedede sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 King Dedede sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KAv Dedede sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KBB King Dedede sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KTB King Dedede sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Pinball) KTB King Dedede sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Star Break) KSS King Dedede sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS King Dedede Samurai Kirby sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Samurai Kirby) KStSt King Dedede sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt Dedede sprite.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3 King Dedede sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt King Dedede sprite.gif|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' SSB King Dedede sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' KTnT King Dedede sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KSqSq King Dedede sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL King Dedede sprite Quick Draw.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Quick Draw) KAR_Mini_KingDedede.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' kingdedede_canvascurse.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' kingdedede_Canvas Curse playablecharacter.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (playable character) SSBB King Dedede sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) SSBB King Dedede sticker 2.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) SSBB King Dedede sticker 3.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) KSSU King Dedede sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' King Dedede (Kirby Card Swipe).jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Kirby Card Swipe) DededeMassAtttack.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA King Dedede sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (alternate palette) KMA King Dedede sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA King Dedede sprite 4.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball slot) KMA_King_Dedede_sprite_5.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS, unused) References de:König Nickerchen Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Bosses in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Bosses in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Stacker Category:Bosses in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Main Characters Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Playable characters in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Playable characters in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby's Adventure Category:Villains in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Villains in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Villains in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Villains in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Villains in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Villains in Kirby Super Star Category:Villains in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Hammer Enemies Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Enemies Category:Allies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Royalty